


Shoot for the Moon

by tigersharktimes



Series: Lunation [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, Episode: s03e02 Chaos Rising, Episode: s03e03 Fireflies, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, I don't get you, Kissing, M/M, Mild Bite Kink, Rimming, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when the alpha pack showed up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot for the Moon

Derek put the blowtorch out. The two tattooed stripes on Scott´s arm remained gleaming in distinct black. The prize was well deserved considering that Scott had screamed the place down. Stiles still shook with compassion from hearing his best friend suffering so tremendously. He had only just held himself back from covering his ears. Now that Scott´s screams had died away and he had passed out from the pain, Stiles became very much aware of the man he hadn´t seen for some time. Not any man but the one who had jerked him off the last time they had clashed. A cuddly brute who now stood up and joined Stiles in watching Scott breathe. Sizzling tension charged the burnt out room in the old Hale house. An imagined eternity ticked by before Stiles worked up all of his courage. "Um...didn´t see you all summer."

"No."

"Not since...you know..." _Oh god. Really? I´m pathetic enough to go **there?**_

"What?" Derek didn´t even look at him, and crossing his arms he made perfectly clear that he was not in a talking mood.

_Great. Keep pushing. Keep embarrassing yourself._ "Nothing. Doesn´t matter. Forget it."

"Fine," Derek huffed. "Already have."

Stiles winced. _Asshole! Don´t bother talking to him ever again._ Unfortunately images of Derek licking him popped into his mind and now he shuffled his feet restlessly on the ground, churning up the roots growing all over the place, raising a lot of dust. _Crap!_ He coughed awkwardly and caught Derek murmuring something under his breath. "What?" he croaked, ready to take it on with him, no matter that he was barely able to breathe. "Is there a problem-"

Scott jerked awake, gasping. Luckily he looked at his arm first noticing that the tattoo was still there. "It worked," he stated cheerfully.

Neither Stiles nor Derek said anything back.

The remaining time they shared in Derek´s house Stiles felt stressed out. Since he had come here he had simply begged for Derek´s attention by showing off with his knowledge about marking or provoking him by walking away. Nothing had really worked. Derek stayed focused on Scott and the coming of the rival pack, which was, well, pretty reasonable under the circumstances. Just - the whole summer had passed with him waiting for Derek to make a move but Derek had done nothing. _Grow up for heaven´s sake. There are really bigger things to think about now than making out with Derek. There is an alpha pack out there. Think about getting killed instead of fucked._ He really tried to put his priorities into perspective but still couldn´t stop looking at Derek thinking about all the sexy stuff Derek had done to him like an eternity ago. His careless yearning didn´t even go unnoticed by his otherwise clueless friend.

"What´s going on between you two?" Scott asked on the way back to town.

"Nothing. Didn´t see the jerk all summer." _Oh man!_ He hadn´t planned to sound this bitter.

"What´s up with the strange looks then?"

"What strange looks?" Stiles spat, annoyed with the world, and even his best friend. "I really don´t get what you´re talking about."

"Okay, forget I said anything," Scott backed down at once.

That´s how he was. "Yeah, man." Stiles was lucky his dad wasn´t here. He wouldn´t give up that easily. Dad would question him until he caught him lying. Which he did a lot lately. Almost about everything. Well. Mostly about Derek. Exclusively about Derek.

In the evening he talked Scott into going with him to his kindergarten friend Heather's party. He needed to move on. Not that he had anyone to move on from. But he needed some kind of distraction. He certainly got a lot of it with Heather kissing him out of the blue and making out with him in the wine cellar. Their little intermezzo ended in complete disaster, though, because Heather vanished while he was searching for a condom in the bathroom upstairs. Yeah. What else was new? This was his life. A sequence of disasters.

Around midnight he was lying on his bed, just considering jerking off to make himself feel better, but all the guilt and sadness because of Heather´s disappearance were killing the mood thoroughly. Still he couldn´t stop thinking about his reunion with Derek. _Talk about priorities._ He really had missed the jerk all summer. His grumpy face. His raspy voice. His demeaning soft touch. Well, he was an idiot. Derek jerked him off that one time and then disappeared into thin air. Meaning that he didn´t really care about him. Meaning that he was just having fun with a virgin. That he meant nothing to Derek. So. No big deal. Let it go. Finally let go. No problem because they had never been friends. Why should he suddenly be bothered by one trivial intermezzo as hot as it... A soft noise hauled him out of his fantasies.

Derek was climbing in through the window like that was the most normal thing to do.

"Oh shit! Stop this! No more scaring me. No more manhandling. No more giving me a hard time. I´ve had enough for today."

"You were never scared of me." Casually Derek strolled towards the bed.

_Duh!_ "What you want?"

"Since you were complaining you missed me all summer I thought I better pay you a visit." Derek smirked at the sight of Stiles splayed out on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Hey! Back up. I never said I...um..." Having Derek´s handsome face shoved right under his nose made him stop talking.

"What then, huh?"

"Nothing...oh god...why are you doing this?" Just having him this close made him hard. _What´s wrong with me? Really? What?_

"I´m not doing anything."

"Yeah, right. This is not creepy at all."

"Just checking if you suffered any more injuries." Derek blew a trail of hot air along the rim of Stiles´s ear. "That´s all."

He shivered in bliss. _God. So not fair that a bully can be this sensitive._ "D-Derek...don´t get any ideas. Last time I didn´t get off because of you...."

"Is that right?" Derek sniffed along Stiles´s neck, nibbling the skin here and there.

"Just go away. I-I´m fine."

"No marks of any kind? An open wound maybe?"

_Oh, that smug bastard._ "So you can lick me whole?" _Oops! Shouldn´t have said that._

"You want me to?"

Stiles faltered. "Uh...there is the one spot right under my heart where you hit m-"

Derek pressed his lips right onto that spot, sucking gently.

"Um...yeah...there..." _I´m so not in my right mind._ Yeah. Maybe not but Derek´s touch was worth forgetting awkwardness or shame or whatever had happened between them before. _God. Do I have no self-respect?_

"Better now?"

"A-Almost." Derek was still hovering above him like a threat. Well. A very attractive one. "Do that again."

"Bossy. Why am I not surprised?" Derek returned to suck at the same spot anyway, yet harder.

Stiles moaned, and pulled Derek on top of him. The wolf´s lips didn´t mind the change of position but tracked down a perky nipple, nipping.

"Aw...Derek...I did miss you..." He tangled his hands into the wolf´s black hair, needing to caress him as well. "Why did you ignore me all summer?" he complained from the depths of his heart.

"I didn´t. I came by many nights watching you sleep," Derek confessed, breathless, and shoved Stiles´s boxers down and off.

"Oh God! You didn´t? You know how creepy that sounds?" Stiles bucked his hips into the busy lips wandering down.

"Stop talking, okay? Don´t push me," Derek murmured, but softened his harsh words by licking and sucking at the flesh under Stiles´s belly button.

"Oh? So what? Huh?" Stiles couldn´t let the empty threat go. Cheeks flushed and cock aching for release he gripped Derek by the shoulders to push him further down. "Will you smash me against the wall? Spank me? Come on then-" A sharp but pleasant twinge ripped through his pelvis. "Derek!"

"All good. One small bite. Nothing to worry about."

"You bit me? Again?" Not that he would admit how much he liked the dubious pleasure. Not that he would admit how much he longed for more bites. Not that he would become the perfect prize for a predator.

"Didn´t you want me to? Why did you flash me that smile then yesterday talking about marking?"

Derek looked so stupidly guilty that Stiles was done with all the secretive feelings. "It´s okay. I kind of like..." Derek smashed his lips against his, kissing him fiercely yet almost desperately, making Stiles go off the rails. He repaid every kiss willingly, overwhelmed by their closeness. He thirsted for Derek to fuck him. Now. He needed him right now. He broke away. "I...I...oh god...please suck me...take me..."

"That needy?" Derek smirked like the asshole he sometimes was but bent back down and swirled his tongue around the head of Stiles´s cock. "Mm...so pretty...and tasty...and hard... but not because of me...mh?" He swallowed the whole head like a greedy beast, sucking on the tender crown, smacking his lips noisily.

"Oh god...holy fucking god...aaah..."

"Never..." Derek´s mouth pushed down, deep-throating him like a pro, which earned him a husky howl of pleasure. "...m-m..." Sliding up again, he sucked softly along the length, a natural kind of second to none caress. "...me..."

"...yeah...right...make me...make me come...." Stiles choked out, blind with want and need for _Derek_. He was set on spilling his load into the wonder of Derek´s mouth, determined to make Derek drink him down. _God. I´m sick._ "Oh yes, Derek...suck my cock...suck it..."

"M-mh." The most filthy and sinful sounds slipped over Derek´s lips while he was slurping along Stiles´s balls, additionally fondling them with his left hand. "Still mouthing off." His tongue glided deeper, teasing the edge of Stiles´s hole, rimming him pointedly.

"Holy shit!" Stiles came, spilling his load so fast and rich he could have been embarrassed. Fuck. He was not. Not at all. All the naughty stuff happening with Derek was just mighty good and awfully satisfying.

Derek held on tightly, and sliding through Stiles´s come, he licked up every last drop, sounding positively sated.

_Oh. Damn. Fuck._ Why can´t he be as mean as he sometimes is ordering me around as an alpha? Strongly affected Stiles latched his lips onto Derek, kissing his neck, jaw, cheeks, and finally his slightly swollen lips, enjoying his own taste. He wasn´t able to verbalize his turbulent feelings to the man right now, but fuck, he would god damn show him. With trembling fingers he fumbled for the zipper on Derek´s pants with the sudden urge to suck him off no matter that he had never done it before. He wanted to know how Derek tasted. He wanted Derek to squirm under him like he did a minute before. He just wanted him..so very much.

Derek slapped his hands away. "No."

"What? I want to do the same to you."

"That´s fine. I don´t need it."

"Why not?" The happy grin dropped almost audibly from his face like a stone splashing into water. "You don´t trust me? Is that it?" He pouted. Wow. He was offended because he wasn´t allowed to suck a man´s cock. How pathetic was he? God. Not any cock. _Derek Hale doesn´t want my lips on him. Yeah. I´m disgusting. I´m a freak._

"Just go to sleep," Derek said, his expression as wrecked as it had been after the time they'd been trapped for hours in the pool.

_Fuck!_ "Derek? Come on..." The next second he saw the wolf jumping out the window. He was gone. Great! Stiles dropped back on the bed and pouted some more. Why did he even like the guy? He was.... Yeah? What? He was what? Ah! _Crap. Crap. Crap._ He hated his life. He hated Derek Hale. He hated what Derek did to him. No. Not really. He wanted Derek to do that again. A thousand times more. _Urgh!_ He buried his burning face in the pillow. _I don´t get you, Derek._

*****************************************************************

Derek was in a really shitty mood. The morning session with Peter helping Isaac to remember had been bad enough but the meeting at school with Scott, Lydia, Allison and Stiles was worse. Stiles. Seeing him after last night was a slap in the face. He tried to focus on the others. He didn´t say one word to him. Of course Stiles played his own game and interfered in the discussion with the girls, provoking him cheekily. Though his wolf wanted to rip something apart Derek tried to ignore him; without effect. Stiles didn´t give up. No. He was the one fighting to keep control, to keep his distance; he was the one afraid of getting hurt. By a sixteen year old _boy_. Kate had messed him up even worse than he thought. Every day it was harder and harder to resist the urge to take Stiles. Knowing that Stiles wanted him too should have made this easier for him, put him in control of the ongoing mess. But guess what? He was not in control, neither of Stiles nor of himself.

Just now. What was that kid doing? Strapping on that glove. Goading him with that look in his eyes. He had neither the time nor the mood for his games. Stiles continued by showing off with his internet knowledge, giving him the gamest grin. He was more than eager to fuck him open listening to his heartbeat hammering away - Derek bit down on the inside of his cheek. Stop this. Stop. He left in a hurry. He shunned the one he liked to be with the most. He had to.

His luck didn´t last long. The next day they met to make a plan to free the hostages of the alpha pack. Things between him and Stiles turned even weirder. For the umpteenth time Derek wondered about the boy. _Why is he always doing this? Teasing me? Does he think I won´t talk back after what happened last night? And what does he mean having that sly smile on his face? Is he mocking me? Why does he challenge me in front of Peter and Scott? Fuck. He smells so good and the way he tastes...I can´t even describe._ He couldn´t ignore the smirk on Peter´s face. Because he, the alpha wasn´t able to put a sixteen year old in his place. Stiles grabbed his wrist like he had every right to touch him. He showed no fear or respect towards him. Well. This was his fault alone. Last time he really had turned soft, revealing too much of his feelings, no wonder Stiles couldn´t take him seriously anymore. He had to change that. He had no choice but to cut him down a size. Peter mustn´t know how much he cared. No. Not Peter. The need to keep that creep of an uncle away from Stiles was completely worth what he did to Stiles right now. He let Stiles talk for a bit, holding on to his wrist, swallowed the teasing words, allowing him to have the illusion of being in charge, and then he smashed his fist against Stiles´s palm. He smashed the boy away from him. Naturally Stiles screamed and hobbled off to the back of the room. Peter laughed. Scott gaped. Good. He hid his hurt behind a stoic mask. Oh yeah, he hurt hearing Stiles whine like a whipped cub. He smothered the urge to pull Stiles into his arms and make up it to him by kissing the injured palm as well as any other part of his body. He ached to change his cries of pain into groans of pure pleasure, licking all his pain away. Pain he once more had caused. Of course he did nothing like that. He talked business with Peter and Scott, while he noticed the glare Stiles gave him, shuffling back to his side. Standing close like nothing had even happened. Why? Derek didn´t get him. Why was Stiles always coming back? Why did he even want to be here? Why did he bother to think about this freaking kid so much? "What about you?" he asked Scott if he was willing to come along to free Erica and Boyd.

"Yeah, sure, if you want me to come..." Stiles offered at once.

" _Not_ you!" Derek turned him down, now even more enraged. _What is wrong with him? Does he really think I´d take a human to fight a pack of alphas? What if they hurt him? What if he... No. Don´t even think that. Never think that._

"Oh...Scott," Stiles figured, turning his face quickly towards his best friend.

Yet Derek noticed the well hidden hurt in his eyes. Frankly the boy stank of disappointment. _Damn. Why didn´t you shut up just for once? What is it with you? Yeah? What is it with me?_ He was glad that he and Scott came to an agreement and left the loft shortly after. He was glad to go into battle. Anything was better and safer than a confrontation with Stiles. He was glad nobody knew about them. He was wrong, though.

On their way to the bank even Scott, mostly oblivious to ties that didn´t concern Allison, had become curious. "What is going on between you two?"

Derek glared. "Really? You´re asking that now? No, Scott. There is nothing going on between me and Stiles." _True. I finished it._ "Can we concentrate on the more important threat here?"

"Okay. Fine." Scott shrugged off his rebuff.

And then Derek´s life turned upside down anyway. Cora, the younger sister he always presumed had died with the rest of his family turned out to be alive. The whole night he was busy trying to keep her that way. In the end he was almost ripped apart and bleeding like a pig. He saved Cora, though, and a woman he had never seen before. He was grateful not to fail for once but still frustrated because of what had happened with Stiles.

In the early morning he decided to pay Stiles a visit to make it up to him. He snorted. Why did he even bother? Why didn´t he let go of a boy who was the worst possible choice? Yes. Stiles wasn´t a good fit. Yes. He should be looking for a nice woman instead, someone like that teacher he just saved from being killed, and settle down anywhere but here. That would be a far more reasonable thing to do. She appeared soft and shy and...yes, harmless. Not like Kate at all. Certainly not like Stiles. He was...well...his mother would have liked him, though, definitely liked him, but still Stiles was a fast road to disaster. He should do what was expected from an alpha. His reasoning didn´t hold him back from going to Stiles anyways to make things right. The wind blew the curtains of Stiles´s window outside. He saw no light behind them. His wounds were barely healed and he was feeling beyond exhausted but he needed to see Stiles. He didn´t like the way their last meeting went. He didn´t like Stiles unhappy. And he was. A strong scent of fury and frustration hit him when he entered the boy´s room. He found Stiles with his face pressed into the pillow his legs thrashing the mattress constantly. Derek froze with guilt.

Stiles had heard him coming in. "Fuck off!"

Maybe he had expected his visit. Maybe he had hoped for him to come here after all. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." Stiles didn´t turn around. "Don´t flatter yourself."

"Why did you yell that loud then, huh? Is that you making a big fuss about nothing?"

"I had every right, stupid sourwolf. You hit me."

He didn´t like hearing his petname in such a context. "You asked for it."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"You always goad me in front of Scott and Peter. Don´t you realize you´re challenging my rank as an alpha?"

"Some alpha you are, failwolf," Stiles mocked cruelly. Finally he jerked around to face him. His jaw dropped. "Derek!"

"It´s fine. I already started healing."

Stiles stared at his shredded shirt and the bloody scratches. "I didn´t mean what I said. I´m glad you-"

"It´s true," Derek choked out. "I fail everyone."

"Oh, come on. I only inflicted that on you to make myself feel better. I had a really bad day. A girl I knew was brutally murdered."

"That´s why you shouldn´t be around me. I-"

"DEREK!" An exasperated outcry. "Fuck, man. Why do you always do this?"

"What?" He stopped moving.

"This here. Me. _Us._ " He dropped back on the bed, showing a confused expression. "Is there a reason you always brush me off?"

He tensed, his overstrained muscles hurting to the core. Sure he knew why. But he couldn´t tell. Certainly not now. Maybe never. "Yes."

"Oh. Really? So? What is it?" The big brown eyes begging, the lips glistening with want, Stiles moved towards him.

He weakened. No. He had to go. He couldn´t give in. He couldn´t pull Stiles into his miserable life. "Stay out of trouble," he pleaded flatly. He needed Stiles to be safe, but knew the boy would take his advice to be meddling rather than sincere concern.

"Don´t you dare tell me..."

Swiftly he climbed back out through the window and made a graceful jump and a perfect landing on the ground. Still he had the feeling something inside him was broken. Something he couldn´t fix. Something he´d regret leaving in pieces. He threw one last look up to Stiles´s window but there was no sign of movement or any sound from behind the curtains. He turned and hobbled away from the second human to make him feel like a good person. No. Stiles didn´t deserve to meet the same fate as Paige. No. He couldn´t bear it. He wouldn´t allow it. He would rather walk away.

He didn´t go home, though, no, his desperate, unhappy ranging of the streets led him to the front of the school. Once he was happy here. He was a good student. He had a lot of friends. He had a girl he loved. All that was lost forever. Now the school was a place of tragic memories. Paige´s fate still stung deeply. Why did he come here? Was he deliberately searching for memories that could only make him feel worse? Maybe he was, but suddenly he found himself intrigued on picking up a faint familiar scent. Following his nose he kept walking. At one door the scent was stronger. Stiles had been here. He peeked in. Nobody was around. He entered the room, sniffing, picking up more of the scent which was soothing and infuriating at the same time. Not strange at all, his feelings. _Grrr!_ He barked a laugh despite his misery and even dared to sit down at a desk, soaking up much more of Stiles´s scent. He lost himself a little and almost missed the footsteps approaching. Someone opened the door and came in. A woman. The teacher he had saved last night. She turned around and screamed at the sight of him. She seized a pointer as defense, holding it in front of her like a weapon, rambling along. Adorable considering he could rip her apart in a second. Her defiant attitude and spill of words brought the image of Stiles back. He smiled against his will. She was like him. Brave even though she had no backup or skills. The same annoying but also endearing quirks that got under his skin. Touched by the likeness, he was especially gentle towards her and even told her his name. Taking along a spark of power he passed through the halls with firm strides. His body had healed itself but still he wasn´t ready for the next confrontation, which came unexpectedly and in the form of Stiles´s voice echoing through the school corridors.

"I´m a virgin. Okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. I need to have sex like right now. Someone needs to have sex with me like today, like someone needs to sex me right now!"

"Alright. I´ll do it," someone replied coolly. Danny. The gay boy. The fitting volunteer. Cringing with regret and want Derek didn´t wait for Stiles´s reply and fled home. There he took his misery out on his sister. The alpha pack interrupted their quarrel unexpectedly and he was beaten and tortured once more. In the end he was lucky the pack let him live. Scared and badly injured he threw Isaac out afterwards to protect his sister. He had no choice. The following night he was a wreck, physically and emotionally. Still he agreed to confront the alpha pack with Scott and the others. Naturally all his plans went to hell. He fought and failed again. Half-dead he went looking for Stiles. He didn´t find him at home, nor at Scott´s. As a last resort, he went to the school. Again the bitterest memories swept over him like a drowning wave. His wolf howled. He couldn´t care. He needed to find Stiles. He didn´t, though, no, he wound up at the mercy of a stranger. The teacher found him and took care of him. Amazingly she was able to heal him. She even gave him comfort by sleeping with him. He was too weak to stop her. He was too lonely to say no. He longed to be with someone. He was simply tired of being alone.

If he had known how much his instincts betrayed him, that Jennifer Blake preyed on him for her own agenda and that being with her would turn out to be one of the worst decisions he had ever made he would have been better off dying that day. Just. Well. He didn´t want to die. Not like this. Having his sister back. Leaving Stiles behind still mad at him. No. Not like this. He had to live to redeem himself. He had to keep fighting for a chance. And guess what? Nothing went as he had planned. Nothing at all.


End file.
